The present invention relates to the management of the hardware and software of data centers and, more particularly, to the management of information about existing, planned or proposed hardware and software assets of the data centers.
Data center managers, capacity planners and financial planners are periodically required to evaluate the technical capabilities, financial requirements and environmental requirements of the hardware and software of computer data centers, networks, corporate IT assets and other collections of computer hardware and software. The term “data center” is meant here to be broad enough to encompass any or combinations of the foregoing. The managers and planners must also periodically determine whether or not to modify, upgrade or replace the existing hardware and software or whether to purchase additional hardware or software.
Typically, the only sources of information are from sales literature and from the sales representatives of new hardware and software products. The sales representatives are not likely to be familiar with the technical, financial and environmental requirements of existing data centers. The data center managers, capacity planners and financial planners thus do not presently have a good methodology for evaluating existing software and hardware, determining whether to purchase or lease new hardware and software, upgrade existing hardware and software or to dispose of existing hardware or software. There is currently no reliable methodology for determining the financial and environmental costs of such changes. Though spreadsheet products are currently available, the spreadsheets do not take into account all the parameters of existing data centers.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus for and a method of tracking the technical specifications, costs and environmental details of existing data centers as well as for determining the optimum acquisition, expansion and reconfiguration strategies for the data centers.